


Puppy Love

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel talk about Sam getting a puppy. That's it. The whole story. Because after Episode 14x18, we all need a puppy.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Silly Snapchat Photo





	Puppy Love

"So, get this, Dean. The new apartment that Jess and I are moving in will allow us to have a dog!" Sam exclaimed as he breezed into Castiel's living room.

"It can't ride in my car, Sam. Like ever," Dean replied.

"Yeah, I know. The rules are simple. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car," Sam sighed.

Castiel came from the kitchen carrying beers for the three of them. "What does Jess think about getting a dog?"

"Well, I haven't told her yet." Sam tugged at his collar uncomfortably.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam, "Don't you think you should? Good life choices, Sam."

Dean glared at Castiel, "You're stealing my lines."

"I'm saying to him he should talk to Jess before getting a dog. You're telling him the dog can't ride in the car," Castiel handed Dean his beer and then playfully whacked him on the head. "Good life choices, Dean."

Dean glared at him, "My life is full of good choices."

"I suppose I'll go talk to her and not get my hopes up first," Sam said. "Every single time I've asked for a dog, somebody said no. I really wasn't planning on getting one without talking to Jess first."

"Remember when you bought that golden retriever home that you found in the park. You tried to hide it in Uncle Bobby's shed. Dad found out and hit the ceiling," Dean laughed dryly.

"Dogs probably didn't do too well eating just pizza, anyway. And we found his real owners, but we had Bones for three days," Sam sighed. "It's a big commitment to get a dog anyway. We're still in school. What if we have to move again and the dog isn't allowed?"

Castiel put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't talk yourself out of it until you talk to Jess first either." 

Sam sighed, handed the unopened beer to Castiel, and mumbled, "See you two later."

After Sam left, Dean looked up at Castiel. "You're so good with him."

Castiel smirked, "You think I did it for him? If he'd gotten a dog without talking to her, Jess would be texting me nonstop for at least week complaining. That was me looking out for myself. That was self-preservation."

"Take the compliment, man," Dean retorted.

Castiel shrugged, "If you say so, but I have an idea." He bounced on to the couch next to Dean and pulled out his phone. He fiddled with the phone for a minute before putting his arm around Dean. Castiel nudged Dean, "Make a happy face, Dean." He held out the camera to take a selfie. A moment later he turned it around for Dean. Castiel had added dog features to their faces. "I'll just send this to Sam. 'If Jess doesn't let you have a dog, you'll always have us. R-O-F-L-M-A-O.'" Castiel grinned before pushing the send button, "And off it goes."

"You're silly, Cas."

Castiel smiled, "And your point is?"

Dean touched his forehead against Castiel's cheek. "There's no one else in the world like you."

Castiel responded, "Jimmy would beg to differ. We look identical. That whole twin thing."

Dean looked at him seriously, "Why do you like to make everything a joke, Cas?"

Castiel pulled away from Dean, "Because, Dean, if I ever stopped laughing, I would actually have to deal with things. It's easier just to say everything is fine. If you keep telling yourself that, everything is fine."

"You're a wonderful and special person, Cas."

Castiel smirked, "No, I just play one on television. Seriously, Dean, I'm good. Don't worry about me." Dean let Castiel distract him by turning Dr. Sexy on. Dean watched Castiel from the corner of his eye. Every once in a while, a chip in his façade would let him see the real Castiel through the snark. Everything was not fine, and Dean knew it.


End file.
